Titans Theatre Presents: A Midsummer Night's Dream
by MissManifesto24
Summary: Mad Mod has captured the Titans, and is forcing them to perform 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', under penalty of EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION! As the scenes move along, certain characters realize their true affections for each other.
1. Education, take 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR A MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM.**

If I did, world hunger would vanish, AIDS would disappear and poverty would become a thing of the past. Don't ask me how. That's just what would happen.

Chapter One: Enlightenment!

* * *

_Robin's POV_

Oh, god, my head hurts.

Why is it so dark? I can't see a thing.

What happened? Last thing I remember, we were fighting Mad Mod...

I still can't see anything! What's wrong with my eyes?

Oh, I know what's wrong...

My eyes are _shut._ That would explain it...

Geez, even with my eyes open, everythings so blurry. Maybe Moddy hit me with a British flag and it stuck in my eye, and-

Speaking of which, that looks like Moddy right in front of me...

_End Robin's POV_

"Wake up!"

The Teen Titans were lying, bound and gagged, on the floor of a room that was completely covered in British flags and pictures of HRH Queen Elizabeth II. A man with bright red hair and spectacles was standing over them.

"Honestly, young people these days! I say, are all adolescents this sluggish or are you just an anomaly?" The man was yelling so loudly that spit was flying from his mouth.

"Hmm Hhmm?" said Robin, which probably translated to "Mad Mod?"

"Yes, it is I!" said Mad Mod, evidently pleased that he'd been recognised. "I've decided that since all my other schemes to educate you Titans have failed, I'd try to go about it in a different way-"

"Uk!" shouted Raven furiously. It was very bad of her. She wasn't supposed to use that kind of language.

"Uuu ee ur ah oin o oos orce is ime?" said Beast Boy hopefully.

"Of course not! I'm going to use force and pain just like the other times.("Uk!" saidRaven again. Starfire looked at her with a scandalized expression.)And for heavens sakes, don't mumble." The Titans looked at each other and shook their heads. "I say, pay attention! The way I've decided to educate you is through the wonderful world..."- he flung out his arms for dramatic effect-"of Dramatics!"

As the sound of crikets chirping filled the air, the Titans stared blankly at Moddy.

"Infernal insects! Go away!" The sound of crikets chirping abruptly ceased to fill the air. "Thank you. And thank YOU, Titans, for completely proving my point. You didn't even act excited when I said I'd be you through the wonderful world..."- he flung out his arms for dramatic effect again-"of Dramatics!"

"Oo, " Beast Boy asked Cy, "i uz e eep on awin at? Ut az i uh ut uh amhatk egpht?" Which is translated here as "Dude, why does he keep on saying that? And what's with the arms and the dramatic effect?" Cyborg shrugged.

"Eez, ens," said Starfire, "at oz e een i amhatkz?"

"By dramatics, I mean a play!" said Moddy, rather impatiently. "And will you kindly stop muttering! You are going to perform Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', and you are going to do it properly as well."

"Aw, an!" complained Cyborg. "Ow om e ewer ix on idanz eest or uh IVE or adyody el or a ange?" Translated as: "Aw, man! How come he never picks on Titans East or the HIVE or anybody elsefor a change?"

"Actually, that rather brings up another point of mine," remarked Moddy. "The problem with young people is that they never seem to want to work together on things. So, not only willYOU be performing Shakespeare, these lucky young lads and ladies will be too." One of the larger British flags lifted to reveal Terra, Kitten, Fang, Mammoth, Bumblebee, Jinx, and Mas y Menos.

"I uh ell oo e av o ork ith em?" said Robin furiously. "I een, apar om Ee an as i enos, ey're all ad uys." Which meant something like: "Why the hell do we have to work with them? I mean, apart from Bee and Mas y Menos, they're all bad guys!"

"Well, maybe we don't want to work with you either," said Jinx huffily.

"I'm not complaining," said Kitten happily. "Hi, Robbie-Poo!"

Robin looked sick. Kitten appeared to not notice, and she winked flirtatiously at him. Fang went over into a corner to sulk.

"What're dramatics again?" said Mammoth, looking very confused. It wouldn't be the last time he looked confused, either.

"Oah, is is ettin oo eard. ight, I?" said Beatst Boy, probably meaning "Whoa, this is getting too weird. Right, Cy?" Cyborg didn't pay any attention to him. He was staring at Bumblebee. A thin line of drool was coming out of his mouth. "Cy?"

"Erra," growled Raven behind her gag. "Oo AITOR!" ("Terra! You TRAITOR!") Terra merely looked confused.

"Hey, Mad Mod, would you mind untying them?" she said. "I can't understand what they're saying." Mad Mod pulled out a cricket bat and tapped out the rhythm of 'God Save The Queen'. Instantly, the ropes and gags vanished.

"Why don't you just read the translations, like the rest of us?" said Fang.

"Whoa..." said Kitten, looking dazed. "There's that 'reading' thing again. I've heard a lot about it. What's reading? What is it? WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT IT IS?" Apparently worn out by this verbal discharge, she collasped in a heap. There was a collective silence for about ten seconds while everyone either

a) looked at Kitten in disgust (cough, cough, Raven, cough) or

b)Rolled their eyes.

"Any way," said Moddy, "As I was saying, we'll all be performing a play together. We'll get right to assigning roles as soon as I finish me tea and biscuits. Cheerio!" And with that, he strode out of the room.

For about two seconds, there was silence.

Then everyone started shouting at once.

"Man, this sucks eggs!" said Cyborg.

"Please, friends, who is the 'Shakespeare' of whom Mad Mod speaks?"

"Me no gusto nada!"

"Si, hombre!"

"All for escaping- say aye!"

"What're dramatics?"

"Shut up, Mammoth!"

"Me no gusto na-"

"_Will you shut up?"_ shouted Fang.

"Tu habe uno pene muy largo," said Mas y Menos in unison. They both blew a raspberry at him.

"Does anyone know what Mas y Menos just said?"

"How the hell did you come back to life?"

"Raven, just go away, alright?"

"I will NOT 'just go away alright', you stupid bi-"

"Tut, tut, Raven no language..."

"BEAST BOY! PUT THAT DOWN!"

"_REEOOOOAAARGH!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BE QUIET ALL READY!

There was a silence.

"Who said that?"

Me.

"Who's 'me'?"

Me. I'm the Narrator, and I'm here to ask you if you'd care to shut up. If you haven't noticed, I'm TRYING to tell a story, here. Note the emphasis on 'trying'.

"Oh."

Anyway, if you're going to get out of this mess, you're all going to have to work together. Comprende?

"Yo Comprendo!"

"HUH?"

Sigh. Understand?

"Oh!"

"Yeah, we understand."

And so, the Titans and the villains formulated a brilliant plan using teamwork. They pulled down one of the british flags and tied the end of it to one of Robin's bird-a-rangs. He threw it, and it landed right on the target- the windowsill. One by one, the titans and the villains lined up, all ready to climb up the flag and out the window, but-

"Ah, I see you've been practising that scene from 'The Great Escape'." Mad Mod was standing, ominously silhouetted in the doorway. "Good show, but I think that's enough practice for now."

"KEEP CLIMBING!" shouted Cyborg.

"Oh, I rather wouldn't, If I were you, chappie," said Moddy. "for if you do, you will suffer the consequences."

"Oh yeah?" laughed Bee. "Like what?"

"Making us sing God Save The Queen incessantly?" chortled Fang.

"Worse," said Mad Mod, and his eyes narrowed to malevolent slits behind his glasses. "You will be forced to watch _educational television_-"

All the teens gasped.

"-for _TEN HOURS STRAIGHT!" _finished Moddy triumphantly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"That's what I thought you'd say," said Moddy. "Now be good chaps and untie that flag, will you?"


	2. Casting

Sorry it took so long, but the fabulous, gorgeous, witty, entertaining, all-round-better-person-than-staremerald (nyaah!)author (who does not, by the way, have an ego problem)is back!

First: Reviewers! I'm touched to think that so many like my story so much. Yay! you all rock!

april4rmH-town: Where is H- town anyway? I'm glad u think it's funny.

ZebraGirl: I made you LAUGH! Wow! sniff. I can now continue my life knowing I madea reviewer laugh. Thanx! -

rei10588: I know, the way I got the idea was because I performed in the play too, and NOT, as staremerald has deluded herself into thinking, from some idea she told ME about. As for the casting, you'll just have to wait and see.

Lysander: Great idea!

Overactive Mind: I know my characters have problems. I'm looking into shrinks for them. How did Terra get depetrified? It's a long story, one involving lobsters, can openers, a deranged, homicidal cow and a bad case of pnuemonia. I'll give you a cookie if you can figure it out!

Estell: Tank ya!

akiismarina: A cookie! Yay! what cookie? where? Must have... COOKIES! (grabs a bag of 'chips ahoy' and begins stuffing herself furiously)

Draco Blade: Oh, I am soooooooooo touched! Thank you sooooooo much! (I'm trying to break the record number of 'o's in a word: have you noticed?)

notyouraverageblond: I say! Are you suggesting I give homage to some other royal than good Queen Bess, wot wot? How dare you, sah!

staremerald: First off, your crickets rule. But I have to apologize for Mas y Menos' behaviour. They were on a sugar high. Um, and in ur review, you quoted Robin as saying "Oh, my ARMS are closed." I had a laugh over that one. And Hayden? You weren't already over him? I swear, I saw a pic of him in 'teen people' and he looked soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ugly!

thatpersonfromlondonyouknow: actually, it's staremerald who has the thing about the crickets. Welll, don't worry, you don't have to laugh out loud. spraying coffee everywhere would be acceptable though! jk, it's great to hear from you.

special raven: Don't worry, the Titans won't be forced to watch Dora the Explorer. (burns a talking dora doll. As flames cover it, it emits a final "Come on, vamanos!..."

Now, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but now, it's back, bigger, and better! You all loved the first chappie... now enjoy the second by the fabulous, gorgeous, witty, entertaining, all-round-better-person-than-staremerald author (who does not, by the way, have an ego problem)- Phishy2! Thank you all! I'm here until whenever! Or until everyone gets completely fed up with me and decides to burn me at the stake!

Kudos to Notyouraverageblond for 'Captain Obvious'.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSND or Teen Titans. I wish I did, but the pathetic truth is, I don't. Sigh, Ce' la vie... Oh, and I don't own Dora the Explorer, but I don't mind that at all.**

**Chapter Two: Casting!**

* * *

Things had never looked worse for the Teen Titans (plus three members of Titans East and some assorted villains.). They were imprisoned by Mad Mod, there was no means of escape, and if they didn't do as he asked, they were doomed to be forced to watch 'Dora the Explorer' for ten hours straight. Truly, Moddy's cruelty knew no bounds. 

The prisoners were locked in a very cramped chamber. The girls had insisted on sleeping on the opposite side of the room as the boys (well, except for Kitten, who Robin had had to dislodge from his sleeping bag at around 3 AM). Basically, all eleven teenagers (and Mas y Menos)were stuffed into a 30 foot by 30 foot room, meaning that everyone was grumpy and basically cheesed off with their surroundings.

"Well," said Robin, "this certainly isn't good."

"Well done, Captain Obvious!" said Raven.

"Yeah!" agreed Cyborg. "I HATE Dora the Explorer."

"Not me!" Kitten squealed. "Boots is so cute! Yay Dora!" She immediately began humming the 'Dora the Explorer' theme song.

_"Come on, vamanos!_

_Everybody, let's go!_

_We gotta stick right to it!_

_I know that we can do it!_

_Where a-"_ Thankfully, she didn't get any further than that, because Beast Boy changed into a hippo and sat on her.

"Thanks, BB," said Bumblebee. "Now, let's talk this over calmly and clearly. First of all, WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Well..." said Robin thoughtfully, "We could always do the play..."

"Yes, friends!" exclaimed Starfire. "This performance of a story for entertainment and enjoyment could be glorious!"

"And besides," concluded Raven, "How bad could it be?"

LATER

They were rudely awakened from a bored stupor when their cell door flew open with a crash. Blinking in the sudden light, the prisoners watched as more figures stumbled into the already cramped space. For a few moments, chaos reigned, with much tripping, stumbling, and shouting going on...

"Speedy! What're you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Whoa, it's Robin's clone again!"

"Friend Galfore! Why have you traveled to the Earth?"

"I did not mean to be coming to this planet, young princess."

"Aqualad, the doofus convention is in New York, not Jump City."

"Huh?"

"You're in the wrong place."

"All you stupid teenagers-"

"Que, senor Gizmo?"

"-and Mas y Menos are gonna pay for this!"

"El Shakespeare esta muy abburido, no?"

"Si, creo que si."

"STOP SPEAKING IN SPANISH!"

"QUE! NO HABLAS EL INGLES!"

"Pew! Johnny, you really need to take a bath."

"Rancid? He's here?"

"Hmm, let's see, how many other Johnnysdo we know?"

"SeeMore! Long time no see, eh?"

"Please, no vision jokes..."

"Cinderblock!"

"Juveniles!" The voice of Mad Mod rang out over the greetings and exclaimations of surprise. "All right, you 'orrible lot, I've given it a good deal of thought, over tea and biscuits, and I've come up with the cast list!" He started passing out pieces of bright blue paper.

Starfire and Raven shook hands. "Good fortune to you, friend Raven," whispered Starfire.

"You too. I just hope I get assigned to backstage, and not to some big role. I'm not really a good actress..." She broke off as the cast list was thrust into her hands. On it was written in red and dark blue:

* * *

**The Cast of Characters Involved in**

**Mad Mod's brilliant Scheme to educate Young People through the Wonderful World of...**

**Dramatics!**

**The Four Lovers**

**_Lysander-_**Robin

**_Hermia- _**Starfire

**_Demetrius- _**Speedy

**_Helena-_** Terra

**The Court Members and Royals**

**_Duke Theseus-_** Cyborg

**_Hippolyta-_** Bumblebee

**_Egeus-_** Galfore

**_Philostrate-_** Jinx

**The Mechanicals**

**_Bottom-_** Aqualad

**_Quince-_** Fang

**_Flute- _**Johnny Rancid

**_Snout- _**Cinderblock

**_Snug-_** Mammoth

**_Starveling- _**SeeMore

**The Fairies**

**_Oberon- _**Beast Boy

**_Titania-_** Raven

**_Puck-_** Gizmo

**_Titania's Lead Fairy-_** Kitten

**_Peaseblossom- _**Pasty

**_Cobweb- _**Crumpet

**_Moth-_** Biscuit

**_Mustardseed-_** Pudding

**Lighting and Effects will be provided by Dr. Light

* * *

**

For a few minutes, there was silence as the Heroes and Villains found their names on the long list.

Mammoth broke the silence. "What's dramatics again?" he said.

You could literally feel the tension building up in the room.

"I'm TITANIA!" screamed Raven. "Oh, no, I can't I get stage fright..."

"And that also means you'd have to kiss Nick Bottom, who is-"

"Aqualad!"

"WHAT! Okay, I'm definitely not being Titania!"

"Funny, I always thought Aqualad was an ass...

"Huh?"

"You've just been insulted, by the way."

"Friend Robin, what is the part of Hermia?"

"Um, I think she's the girl who is in love with Lysander."

"Oh, Robbie-poo! Guess who I am!"

"Um... "

"I'm Titania's lead fairy! And she gets to kiss Lysander, which you are, right!"

"Right, FRIEND Kitten! Over my glorkpo'hd, dead, **unmoving body** you're right!"

"Who are Pasty, Biscuit, Crumpet and Pudding?"

"They're my nieces," replied Mad Mod. "The author couldn't think of any actual characters to fit the part, so she invented them instead! Lovely names, aren't they?

"But all complimenting the author's inventive qualities aside, let's move on," he said, "to our next point, which is the scripts. I'll be bringing them to our next little meeting. Cheerio!" So saying, he slammed the cell door behind him, leaving the unlikely band of actors in the dark.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! You know the drill- read 'n review!

Toodlyoodles!

Phishy2, the fabulous, gorgeous, witty, entertaining, all-round-better-person-than-staremerald s(who does not, by the way, have an ego problem) author.


	3. Showtime

First off, I have to apologize for not updating sooner- (Phishy2 kicks herself in the shins)- but finally, I'm back with the third chapter of MSND! Yay!

Reviewers>>>>(You all rock, even staremerald! jk, buddy)

Bloc-9: Thanks! Sorry I didn't get around to this sooner...(kicks herself again)

thatpersonfromenglandunoe: I didn't make you spray ur drink everywhere, did I? JK, I got ur Christmas card! Thank you soooo much! I hope my e-card got to you!

staremerald: (sticks out tongue in staremerald's direction) Loser. I so don't have an ego problem... AND I DID NOT STEAL YOUR PENCIL!grrrrrrr... BTW, you totally DITCHED me at the library on thursday! Ok, my new best friend is... umm...this pencil! Yeah! this pencil that I didn't steal is my new best friend! Not you! Bleaaaaaaah! Jk, buddy!

Artemis 85: Thanks!

Darth Cruel: OMG. Your penname rocks the world. It's... awesome...and freakin' cool... I know! It's Frawesome! That is my new word for the day! Woot!

specialraven: Poor Kitten. I've put her in a special needs program, but nothing seems to be working...maybe it's because she's just a sad little girl...

Gilraen Luinwe: I have to warn you, if you don't agree with RobStar or BBRae... that's probably the way it's gonna turn out. But I appreciate you sticking with my story! Thanks! ;-)

Jak0TheShadows: Ummmm... not sure if that's a good huh or a bad huh... Huh.gasp Aaaah! It's contagious! Don't worry, there should be plenty of "Huh"ing opportunities for you!

Well this chapter is like, huge... most of it is just lines, though... I try to add humor to it, dunno how it turned out... anyway...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. The script in this chapter was taken from http/www.william-shakespeare.info/act1-script-text-midsummer-nights-dream.htm.**

And now...

The moment you've ALL been waiting for...

Chapter 3 of Titans Theatre Presents: A Midsummer Night's Dream!yay!

* * *

Down in her dressing room, Raven stared at her reflection in the mirror. Just an hour before, she had looked like her normal, gothic self.

Now...

She looked...although she hated to say it, considering the fairy queenlook was totally not her thing-good. Her hair was pulled back and entwined with pale blue flowers, and she was wearing a faint silver eyeshadowthat perfectly complimented the dress she was wearing.

There was suddenly a knock on her door, and a certain green head poked in. "Raven?"

"What is it, grass-stain?"

"We're on in five... and you look great by the way."

Raven refused to let him see the blush spreading across her face...

* * *

The lights slowly faded in on a dark red curtain. There was a slight rustling sound as they were drawn back to reveal a palace scene. A tall, well built young man(Cyborg) was walking slowly across the stage arm in arm with a dark haired girl in a flowing yellow-gold gown(Bee). The pair was followed by a tall, skinny girl with bright pink hair(Jinx). 

"Now, fair Hippolyta," said the man,"our nuptial hour  
Draws on apace; four happy days bring in  
Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow  
This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires,  
Like to a step-dame or a dowager  
Long withering out a young man revenue."

Beesmiled and kissed him on the cheek. Backstage, Mad Mod furiously ruffled through papers. "This wasn't in the script!" he hissed.

"Four days will quickly steep themselves in night;" said Bee,  
"Four nights will quickly dream away the time;  
And then the moon, like to a silver bow  
New-bent in heaven, shall behold the night  
Of our solemnities."

Cyborg returned her reassuring smile and tuned to face Jinx. In his best 'official' voice, he said,

"Go, Philostrate,  
Stir up the Athenian youth to merriments;  
Awake the pert and nimble spirit of mirth;  
Turn melancholy forth to funerals;  
The pale companion is not for our pomp."

With a curt bow and a miffed look that suggested she didn't like being addressed in this manner, Jinx left stage right.Cy turned back to Bee and dropped onto one knee.

"Hippolyta," he said,"I woo'd thee with my sword,  
And won thy love, doing thee injuries;  
But I will wed thee in another key,  
With pomp, with triumph and with revelling."

Bee seemed to be about to say something, but she was interuppted for agroup of people, all shouting and talking at once. There was a huge man with a red beard, two younger men, both masked one, with strawberry blonde hair, one with black hair, and a pretty girl with emerald eyes and long flowing red hair, who looked as if she'd been crying. The giant man stepped forward and said,

"Happy be Theseus, our renowned duke!"

Cyborgstepped forward and cheerfully clapped the man on his back. "Thanks, good Egeus," hecried,"what's the news with thee?"

Galforethrew the group of people behind him a dirty look, and said,  
"Full of vexation come I, with complaint  
Against my child, my daughter Hermia. (Here, the girl looked as though she wanted to say something, but was hushed with a warning glance from the Duke.)  
Stand forth, Demetrius. (Thestrawberry-blonde haired man stood forth)My noble lord,  
This man hath my consent to marry her.  
Stand forth, Lysander (the other man came forward): and my gracious duke,  
This man hath bewitch'd the bosom of my child;  
Thou, thou, Lysander, thou hast given her rhymes,  
And interchanged love-tokens with my child:  
Thou hast by moonlight at her window sung,  
With feigning voice verses of feigning love,  
And stolen the impression of her fantasy  
With bracelets of thy hair, rings, gawds, conceits,  
Knacks, trifles, nosegays, sweetmeats, messengers  
Of strong prevailment in unharden'd youth:  
With cunning hast thou filch'd my daughter's heart,  
Turn'd her obedience, which is due to me,  
To stubborn harshness: and, my gracious duke,  
Be it so she; will not here before your grace  
Consent to marry with Demetrius,  
I beg the ancient privilege of Athens,  
As she is mine, I may dispose of her:  
Which shall be either to this gentleman  
Or to her death, according to our law  
Immediately provided in that case." Galforelooked amazed that he'd actually gotten that out without dying of air depletion.

Cyborgturned to Starfire, looking as though he'd like to laugh, but managing not to. He cleared his throat and addressed her sternly.  
"What say you, Hermia? be advised fair maid:  
To you your father should be as a god;  
One that composed your beauties, yea, and one  
To whom you are but as a form in wax  
By him imprinted and within his power  
To leave the figure or disfigure it.  
Demetrius is a worthy gentleman."

"So is Ro- uh, Lysander!" retorted Starfire. Behind her, Lysander smirked at Demetrius.

"In himself he is;" reprimanded Cyborg,  
"But in this kind, wanting your father's voice,  
The other must be held the worthier."

"I would my father look'd but with my eyes."

Cyborg sighed. "Rather your eyes must with his judgment look."

Starfire knelt on the stone floor before Cyborg, and said,  
"I do entreat your grace to pardon me.  
I know not by what power I am made bold,  
Nor how it may concern my modesty,  
In such a presence here to plead my thoughts;  
But I beseech your grace that I may know  
The worst that may befall me in this case,  
If I refuse to wed Demetrius."

"Either to die the death," said Cyborg,"or to abjure  
For ever the society of men.  
Therefore, fair Hermia, question your desires;  
Know of your youth, examine well your blood,  
Whether, if you yield not to your father's choice,  
You can endure the livery of a nun,  
For aye to be in shady cloister mew'd,  
To live a barren sister all your life,  
Chanting faint hymns to the cold fruitless moon.  
Thrice-blessed they that master so their blood,  
To undergo such maiden pilgrimage;  
But earthlier happy is the rose distill'd,  
Than that which withering on the virgin thorn  
Grows, lives and dies in single blessedness."

Starfire's face was cold as she rose slowly and whispered,  
"So will I grow, so live, so die, my lord,  
Ere I will my virgin patent up  
Unto his lordship, whose unwished yoke  
My soul consents not to give sovereignty!"

Cyborg looked heavenward, and said,  
"Take time to pause; and, by the nest new moon--  
The sealing-day betwixt my love and me,  
For everlasting bond of fellowship--  
Upon that day either prepare to die  
For disobedience to your father's will,  
Or else to wed Demetrius, as he would;  
Or on Diana's altar to protest  
For aye austerity and single life."

Speedy stepped forward, smiling disarmingly. He put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Relent, sweet Hermia:"he said, and scowled at Robin,"and, Lysander, yield  
Thy crazed title to my certain right."

With a look of pure hatred on his face, Robin threw Speedy's arm off Starfire.  
"You have her father's love, Demetrius;" he said,  
"Let me have Hermia's: do you marry him."

"Scornful Lysander! true, he hath my love," scoffed Galfore,  
"And what is mine my love shall render him.  
And she is mine, and all my right of her  
I do estate unto Demetrius."

"I am, my lord, as well derived as he," shouted Robin angrily,  
"As well possess'd; my love is more than his;  
My fortunes every way as fairly rank'd,  
If not with vantage, as Demetrius';  
And, which is more than all these boasts can be,  
I am beloved of beauteous Hermia:  
Why should not I then prosecute my right?  
Demetrius, I'll avouch it to his head,  
Made love to Nedar's daughter, Helena,  
And won her soul; and she, sweet lady, dotes,  
Devoutly dotes, dotes in idolatry,  
Upon this spotted and inconstant man."

"I must confess that I have heard so much," shrugged Cyborg,  
"And with Demetrius thought to have spoke thereof;  
But, being over-full of self-affairs,  
My mind did lose it. But, Demetrius, come;  
And come, Egeus; you shall go with me,  
I have some private schooling for you both.  
For you, fair Hermia, look you arm yourself  
To fit your fancies to your father's will;  
Or else the law of Athens yields you up--  
Which by no means we may extenuate--  
To death, or to a vow of single life.  
Come, my Hippolyta: what cheer, my love?  
Demetrius and Egeus, go along:  
I must employ you in some business  
Against our nuptial and confer with you  
Of something nearly that concerns yourselves."

"With duty and desire we follow you." Galfore and Speedy, both still looking daggers at Robin, followed Cy and Bee out of the court.

Starfire sat on a bench, tears streaming down her cheeks. Noticing her distress, Robin sat down beside her, and offered her a tissue.

"How now, my love!" hewhispered,"whyare your cheek so pale?  
How chance the roses there do fade so fast?"

"Belike for want of rain," sobbed Starfire, "which I could well  
Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes."

Robin held her in his arms tenderly. (Backstage, Mad Mod was fuming. "This is meant to be a THEATRICAL PRODUCTION," he griped, "not a hug-a-thon! Honestly, young people aren't like this in jolly old England...")  
"Ay me!"criedRobin,"for aught that I could ever read,  
Could ever hear by tale or history,  
The course of true love never did run smooth;  
But, either it was different in blood,--"

"O cross!"Starfire wept,"too high to be enthrall'd too low."

"Or else misgraffed in respect of years,--"

"O spite! too old to be engaged too young."

"Or else it stood upon the choice of friends,--"

"O hell! to choose love by another's eyes."

"Or, if there were a sympathy in choice," said Robin,  
"War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it,  
Making it momentany as a sound,  
Swift as a shadow, short as any dream;  
Brief as the lightning in the collied night,  
That, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth,  
And ere a man hath power to say 'Behold!'  
The jaws of darkness do devour it up:  
So quick bright things come to confusion."

"If then true lovers have been ever cross'd,  
It stands as an edict in destiny:  
Then let us teach our trial patience,  
Because it is a customary cross,  
As due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs,  
Wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers."

Robin was about to lean down and kiss Starfire on top of her head, but then he saw Mad Mod backstage, waggling a TV remote and pointing to a wall of TV's, all playing Dora the Explorer. That got him back on topic.

"A good persuasion: therefore, hear me, Hermia.  
I have a widow aunt, a dowager  
Of great revenue, and she hath no child:  
From Athens is her house remote seven leagues;  
And she respects me as her only son.  
There, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee;  
And to that place the sharp Athenian law  
Cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then,  
Steal forth thy father's house to-morrow night;  
And in the wood, a league without the town,  
Where I did meet thee once with Helena,  
To do observance to a morn of May,  
There will I stay for thee."

Drying her tears, Starfire smiled up at him.  
"My good Lysander!" she cried.  
"I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow,  
By his best arrow with the golden head,  
By the simplicity of Venus' doves,  
By that which knitteth souls and prospers loves,  
And by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen,  
When the false Troyan under sail was seen,  
By all the vows that ever men have broke,  
In number more than ever women spoke,  
In that same place thou hast appointed me,  
To-morrow truly will I meet with thee."

"Keep promise, love." At the sound of approaching footsteps, he turned."Look, here comes Helena."

A diminuitive girl, with long blonde hair and blue eyes came onto the stage. She would have been beautiful, if her hair had not been tousled and her eyes red from tears.

Standing to embrace her friend, Starfire said,  
"God speed fair Helena! whither away?"

"Call you me fair?" Terra scoffed."That fair again unsay.  
Demetrius loves your fair: O happy fair!  
Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air  
More tuneable than lark to shepherd's ear,  
When wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear.  
Sickness is catching: O, were favour so,  
Yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go;  
My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye,  
My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody.  
Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated,  
The rest I'd give to be to you translated.  
O, teach me how you look, and with what art  
You sway the motion of Demetrius' heart."

"I frown upon him, yet he loves me still."

"O that your frowns would teach my smiles such skill!"

"I give him curses, yet he gives me love."

"O that my prayers could such affection move!"

"The more I hate, the more he follows me."

"The more I love, the more he hateth me."

"His folly, Helena, is no fault of mine."

"None," retorted Terra,"but your beauty: would that fault were mine!"

Starfire patted her back reassuringly.  
"Take comfort: he no more shall see my face;  
Lysander and myself will fly this place.  
Before the time I did Lysander see,  
Seem'd Athens as a paradise to me:  
O, then, what graces in my love do dwell,  
That he hath turn'd a heaven unto a hell!"

"Helen," said Robin,"to you our minds we will unfold:  
To-morrow night, when Phoebe doth behold  
Her silver visage in the watery glass,  
Decking with liquid pearl the bladed grass,  
A time that lovers' flights doth still conceal,  
Through Athens' gates have we devised to steal."

"And in the wood," continued Starfire,"where often you and I  
Upon faint primrose-beds were wont to lie,  
Emptying our bosoms of their counsel sweet,  
There my Lysander and myself shall meet;  
And thence from Athens turn away our eyes,  
To seek new friends and stranger companies.  
Farewell, sweet playfellow: pray thou for us;  
And good luck grant thee thy Demetrius!  
Keep word, Lysander: we must starve our sight  
From lovers' food till morrow deep midnight."

"I will," smiledRobin,"my Hermia."

Giving him a final peck on the cheek, Starfire ran from the room. Robin turned back to Terra.

"Helena, adieu:  
As you on him, Demetrius dote on you!"

So saying, he followed Hermia out the door and left Terra by herself. Sighing deeply, she plopped down onto the bench.

"How happy some o'er other some can be!" she moaned.  
"Through Athens I am thought as fair as she.  
But what of that? Demetrius thinks not so;  
He will not know what all but he do know:  
And as he errs, doting on Hermia's eyes,  
So I, admiring of his qualities:  
Things base and vile, folding no quantity,  
Love can transpose to form and dignity:  
Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;  
And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind:  
Nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste;  
Wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste:  
And therefore is Love said to be a child,  
Because in choice he is so oft beguiled.  
As waggish boys in game themselves forswear,  
So the boy Love is perjured every where:  
For ere Demetrius look'd on Hermia's eyne,  
He hail'd down oaths that he was only mine;  
And when this hail some heat from Hermia felt,  
So he dissolved, and showers of oaths did melt.  
I will go tell him of fair Hermia's flight:  
Then to the wood will he to-morrow night  
Pursue her; and for this intelligence  
If I have thanks, it is a dear expense:  
But herein mean I to enrich my pain,  
To have his sight thither... and back again!"

Grinning widely, she ran off to inform Speedy of Robin and Starfire's plans...

* * *

Please R&R! 


End file.
